


Jealous

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [16]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Boyfriend Im Jaebum | JB, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: You get jealous, but Jaebum tells you you're the only one for him.





	Jealous

“Y/N, I’m home.” I heard Jaebum say as the door swung open and then closed again. I didn’t reply to him though. I couldn’t bring myself to do it. “Y/N?” I heard him getting closer to the bedroom where I laid on the bed. I watched as the door swung open and Jaebum stepped inside with a small smile on his face. “Hey, I’m home.” He said to me. All I did was roll over without saying anything.

“Not talking to me?” He asked. I didn’t say a word. “Seriously, Y/N, what’s wrong?” He slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

“I don’t know, Jaebum. What do you think is wrong?” I asked with attitude saturating my voice. He stared at me incredulously.

“I don’t know what’s wrong. That’s why I asked you.” He replied, obviously annoyed. I sat up and glared at my boyfriend.

“Who were you having lunch with today, huh?” I asked with an accusing tone. “She seemed awfully friendly with you.”

Jaebum’s face lit up with realization and then even more annoyance. “I had lunch with one of my friends from work. Why? And she wasn’t ‘awfully friendly with me’. She’s just a nice person.” He rolled his eyes.

I scoffed. “Why are you having lunch with other women?”

“We work together! Who else am I supposed to have lunch with?” He raised his voice.

“Oh, I don’t know.” I started sarcastically. “Anybody else besides a beautiful woman?”

“Seriously? I’m not allowed to have lunch with females? That’s ridiculous.” He told me.

“You don’t see me going around talking to other guys.” I argued.

“You talk to my members.” He pointed out.

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“Because you know they’d never try to make a move on me!”

Jaebum looked at me for a minute. “You’re jealous.” He said in realization.

“I am not.” I yelled, blushing.

“You totally are. Just admit it.” Jaebum crossed his arms and I saw that cocky little smirk of his starting to form on his lips.

“Ugh, leave me alone.” I tried  turning away from him to lay back down.

“No, come on. You’re totally jealous. It’s okay, it’s cute.” Jaebum smiled. I hit his arm.

“It’s not cute! Leave me alone!” I pouted.

“It’s so cute. It lets me know how much you love me.” He grinned. I rolled my eyes.

“Don’t be so sure about that, lover boy.” I poked his chest.

“You don’t have to be jealous, you know.” He started.

I blushed again. “I already told you I’m not jealous.”

He completely ignored what I said. “Even though I was having lunch with her, you’re the only one for me, okay?” I was quiet as I looked up at him. He brought his hands up to my face. “You’re the only one I love, got it?”

I nodded. “Got it.”

Jaebum leaned down to give me a sweet kiss. “Now, let’s go to bed, alright?”

“Mhm. I’m sorry about being jealous.” I frowned.

“So you admit that you were jealous?” He laughed. I rolled my eyes so hard.

“Never mind, stupid. Goodnight.” I rolled over in bed.

“Goodnight, my love.” He chuckled as he slid into bed next to me.


End file.
